potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Invincible' First Rate
First Rates are the kings of the seas. No ship can compare to their sheer firepower and ability to take punishment. The poor maneuverability makes First Rates extremely vulnerable and they should never be sailed without an escort. History HMS Royal Sovereign was a 100-gun first rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, built at Woolwich Dockyard and launched in July 1701. She had been built using some of the salvageable timbers from the previous Royal Sovereign, which had been destroyed by fire in 1697. She was Admiral George Rooke's flagship in the War of the Spanish Succession. Royal Sovereign formed the basis for the dimensions for 100-gun ships in the 1719 Establishment, being a generally well-regarded vessel. In practice, only Royal Sovereign herself was affected by this, being the only first rate ship either built or rebuilt to the Establishment in its original form. She underwent her rebuild to the 1719 Establishment at Chatham after an order of 18 February 1724, being relaunched on 28 September 1728. The rebuilt Royal Sovereign remained in service until she was broken up in 1768. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Royal_Sovereign_%281701%29 Strategy and Use Obviously ships of this size were never intended to go chasing around the Caribbean after pirates, or even squadrons of frigates belonging to various nations. Instead they were designed with the sole purpose of carrying as much firepower into a line battle as possible, but their cost and unwieldy size coupled with the fact that most of them enjoyed a long service life led them to be fairly rare. The Royal Navy only ever possessed a maximum of 11 First Rated ships. Tactics Having extremely poor acceleration and turning statistics, the 'Invincible' First rate is best used in a line battle. The only truly usable tactic for a ship of this size is simply sailing parallel to it's opponent and slugging it out. However, in a larger group of ships, much more creative strategies arise. If faster ships of a friendly battle group can herd an enemy ship under the guns of this ship, the results will almost surely be catastrophic for said enemy, even more so if the 'Invincible' is capable of getting in a raking broadside. Additional information The 'Invincible' First Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 112 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 4 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 4 Aft guns; this leaves 102 (112-10) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 51 cannons on each broadside. The 'Invincible' First Rate possesses the most firepower of the Obsolete First Rates. It is able to deal 2124 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. The 'Invincible' has more structure, armor, DR and crew than his counterpart 'Prince' First Rate. However, the 'Prince' First Rate has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. Note that the 'Invincible' First Rate is Obsolete. This is because the 'Victory' First Rate is actually an upgraded 'Invincible', or with other words, the next generation. The 'Victory' First Rate has more firepower, structure, armor, DR, defense, crew and acceleration. However, the 'Invincible' has better top speed. Also, the 'Victory' First Rate is protected against being captured by Pirates, while the 'Invincible' is not. Besides all of this, the 'Invincible' has no insurance value. The reason why people still buy the 'Invincible' is because it is relatively 'cheap' for a First Rate. Advantages (compared to the 'Prince' First Rate): * The 'Invincible' has more structure, armor, DR and crew. * The 'Invincible' has more firepower. Disadvantages: * 0 insurance value. * The 'Invincible' is the most sluggish First Rate (in terms of acceleration). * The 'Invincible' can be captured by Pirates. Comparable Ships *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Trinity' Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Triumphant' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Formidable' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Sceptre' Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Prince' First Rate. *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. *Next generation 'Indomitable' First Rate. *Next generation 'Victory' First Rate. Attainability As of 1.26 this ship can no longer be built and as of 2.7.56 durability can no longer be refilled for these ships. The 'Invincible' First Rate can be bought for 1750 Burning Sea Points (BSP) in Treasure Aisle (TA). This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur.